metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Phazon Leech
I don't remember any on Phaaze. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 00:45, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Well, many creatures, such as the liquid phazon, phazon grubs, and all the ulfs seen inside leviathans, are nevertheless considered to be native to Phaaze despite never having appeared there. I guess the reasons might be because their scan makes no mention of them being corrupted creatures or belonging to another planet. The scan of the other swarm creatures seen in other leviathans (scorchbug and scritter) mention clearly they are native to their respective planets. Even though phazon leech was not seen in Phaaze, it doesnt necessarly mean it wasnt native to it, since Samus explored only a very tiny section of the planet (who knows what other bioforms she never encountered). Here is the scan of the phazon leech: Phazon Leeches thrive on the bioenergy drained from weakened and dead prey. They often roam in groups, leaving behind toxic trails as they slide across terrain in search of sustenance. Their bodies are soft and unprotected, making them very easy targets to dispatch. I think its missing a bit of info, no doubt the one that only shows up immediately after scanning it. (Latinlingo 03:50, August 24, 2010 (UTC)) Umm...what. So you're basically saying that we don't know that they're native to Phaaze, but we should keep it in that category because they could be? This is exactly the kind of flawed logic I'm talking about being used to support IceBoss. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 18:57, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, I may not have expressed myself correctly (or sufficiently) to make you realize what i meant, so i'll try once more: : :*'1. Phazon Leech is found in the Phazon creatures section of the log book' This section contains all Phazon-based creatures, from corrupted wild life to creatures seemingly born from Phazon (which necessarely means born from Phaaze too) :*'2. No normal variant of it exists and no mutation is mentioned in scan' Beings such as Phazon Metroids, Phazon Hoppers and Phazon Nightbarbs, are clearly creatures that were mutated because either a) their scan mentions their 'transformation' Examples... Phazon Metroid's scan: Heavy exposure to Phazon energy has mutated this strain of Tallon Metroid. Phazon Nightbarb's scan: Phazon Nightbarbs are the result of Nightbarbs being exposed to Phazon radiation. or b) there is the existence of a normal variant Example... Phazon Hopper and the Hoppers seen in Bryyo. The former's scan makes no mention of it originally being a Hopper (however, it does mention that it has similar characteristics to other Hoppers), but the fact that there is 'a creature called Hopper, without the word '''Phazon '''in its name, makes it clear that Phazon Hopper is a mutated Hopper (or mutated Alpha Hopper). The Phazon Leech's scan makes no mention of any possible uncorrupted variant, nor does any normal variant of the creature exist in the game. :*'3. It is found in unnatural places I encountered the Phazon Leech for the first time in Elysia's Leviathan. If im not mistaken, Elysia is, or at least mostly is, a gas planet. The only native organism encountered in Elysia was the Sky Puffer (an airborn being), which its scan clearly mentions:Sky Puffers are native to the planet Elysia Like I said in my previous post, other Leviathans contained different swarm creatures: Bryyo's Seed had Scorchbugs and Pirate Homeworld had Scritters. The scans of those creatures however, make reference to their natural habitats (Scorchbug lives only in Fuel-gel producing planets) or, in the Scritter's case, a bit of their history with other organisms that hint at them being long-time natives to the planet (pirate slaves seem to have a history of using them for food, being poisoned by them and being diagnosed with 'Scritters'). Not only that, but both creatures were originally encountered in areas prior to the inside of the Leviathans (Scorchbug was found in Temple Reservoir and Scritter in Courtyard Passage). The Phazon Leech is found inside the Leviathan, and the Leviathan is an extraterrestrial being that was sent from Phaaze. The inside of Leviathans contain other organisms (ULFs) that are never seen on Phaaze, but, again, because of Leviathans originating from said planet, it can be said with little to no doubt that those ULFs are native to Phaaze. According to this wikia, the only other location that contains Phazon Leeches is the G.F.S Valhalla, which is a ruined space ship that contains other Phazon-based beings, such as Phaz-Ings, Phazon Hoppers, Liquid Phazon, etc. Most of them can be seen on Phaaze, however a few of them, like the Liquid Phazon and Phazon Grubs, arent seen on the planet either. In fact, the only other location that has Liquid Phazon is Norion. But it is logical to believe that a semisentient puddle of Phazon is, without a doubt, native to Phaaze... in fact, it would be just plain silly, to believe otherwise; even though it was never found on Phaaze, it simply isnt possible that its native homeworld is Norion! With all of this, it is certain that the Phazon Leech, even though it is never seen on Phaaze, is native to said planet. I await your response....... X_X *faints from exhaustion* (Latinlingo 05:26, August 25, 2010 (UTC)) :Okay, thanks for explaining that, I get it now. It makes sense anyway. Sorry for making you explain all that though! [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 13:44, August 25, 2010 (UTC)